White Rose Red
by Crazebot2000
Summary: This is a one shot horror story, first i made. post if you think i should follow up on it. also read in dark monotone out loud; gives better effect.


Note of thee Crazebot2000: _Feel free to PM me any story ideas._

* * *

White Rose Red

* * *

He shuffled over, his bloodlust driving him to kill, he grabbed me with his rotting hands, and his sharpened teeth closing for the kill. I woke up screaming while I bolted up. I was sitting up and my body was coated with cold sweat. I could still feel his hands, grabbing me, locking me in place while his sharp, blood red teeth were close to my throat. It's been a year since my husband Eric's death. The dreams started when I moved away from the old country mansion where Eric was killed by the viscous evil spirit that haunted it. I got out of my queen size bed and went downstairs to make some coffee. While I was going down the stairs I had a sudden vision of the face of the spirit that killed Eric. It had glowing white eyes, dark useable features, it had a white rose necklace; most stained from the blood of his victims, and just because of that, I called it the white rose red necklace. After the vision faded I got downstairs, turned on the boiler, and waited for the water to boil. All of a sudden I got a searing pain in my head. I collapsed to my knees, crying out in pain. When the pain subsided I got to my feet, still holding my head in pain. I leaned against my marble counter top. I looked out my small kitchen mirror overlooking the front yard. I blinked and screamed. I ran to the phone and called the police,"**_Please come, please hurry, please I'm begging you_**." I wailed. The police must've heard the panic in my voice. They asked me my address; I told them quickly where I was. The woman on the phone asked me a question. Since I was in a daze and didn't know what she asked, I asked" What did you say?" "I asked what you are worried and obviously scared about." I answered,"there is a headless man propped up against my tree in the front yard, he is holding a big sign that said 'return to the place, return to my home.' And I could swear that it was in blood." The female police officer was quiet for a few moments. "Ma'am I" –and her voice changed, the new voice was raspy, like a big knife scraping on a stone wall of a cave." I'm glad I found you," the new voice rasped." You are not easy to find, my darling."

My throat closed in fear. My heart hammering, I asked" who are you?" the voice answered," Don't you remember, my sweet? I was there that night, that night I killed your husband. Eric, I think he was called?" He laughed. It was a cold sound, sending chills up along my spine. The voice asked "Would you like to speak to someone, deary? It's someone you know." He laughed louder than before, loud enough that his laugh rang in my ears. " R…Ra…Rachel?" my heart stopped. It was a voice that I haven't heard in a year "Ra… Rachel is that you?" Eric asked. He sounded horrible, his voice was cracked, no, not cracked, broken. I had a sudden image of the headless man propped up against the tree, how he was wearing a button-down shirt covered in grease stains and blue work jeans with rips at the knees, I thought of how Eric used to where that same outfit every day." Rachel h…help m…me, please." Then Eric screamed out in pain. "Sweetie, I think he's had enough, don't you?" I screamed in rage, pure, undiluted, rage,**_"_** **_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"_** the intensity of my words surprised even the spirit, but only for a few minutes. "I only captured his soul and am torturing him as much as I can, which is surprisingly much for a soul not attached to a body." the voice mused. I asked, "If I go back will you stop torturing Eric?" the voice was quiet for a moment, like he was debating whether or not to accept the deal or not. The voice sighed, which sounded like a ton of ice melting in a fire, "Yes, I accept your deal. On one condition, you must let me go without a grudge, without hatred in your body for me. On that one condition I will accept your deal." I thought for a moment, "Okay I accept your condition." "Okay, but I will provide transportation, my dear." He said. I was confused at his words; I asked"what?"The voice answered. "You will find out, and very soon I might add." He cackled in his haunting laugh. -"can't say much but…ma'am?" I was confused and scared and I was barely able to breathe, much less talk. "I…I'm okay." I said. Are you sure we can send some people over to collect the body and check on you if you want. Is that okay, miss?" "That's fine, thank you, I would very much like that."I said "We will send people to your location immediately"

"Thank you" I said, and then I screamed. I finally figured out how the voice was bringing me to him, it was a ghostly portal. Purple and made of bone white claws, the portal tugged at me. I looked in the portal and the voice itself finally had a body to come from. He was tall and skinny and covered in a swaying black cloak. His pure white eyes glowed in the depths of his dark hood. His necklace flapping in the suction of the portal. I looked down at his hands and saw a knife in his right hand. "Come with me, my precious, come with me, my pretty." He practically screamed. "NO!" I screamed. He grabbed at me. I heard knocking on the door. He tried to grabbed me again and failed. On his third try he grabbed me. In his anger he brought his knife towards my forehead. I heard the police smashing the door down. In my last burst of strength I ripped the white rose red necklace off of him and threw it on the ground. I was to weak to do anything and let him take me. When the police ran into the kitchen they found nothing until a young police officer, Elder, found a necklace a necklace made of white roses stained red from blood of the kills the voice committed. On the same day, every year; October, Friday the 13; people still hear her screams. And they could still hear the sickening splash of blood.


End file.
